


Over and Over

by AllHailLange



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: Bette's hot af, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailLange/pseuds/AllHailLange
Summary: (Post Finale) Dani isn't disappointed to find out how Bette's like in bed.
Relationships: Dani Núñez/Bette Porter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with the dynamic and relationship of these two. Might make more one shots. Enjoy!

Bette's a toucher. 

This delights Dani to no end. 

She's seen Bette's natural way with affection with others -- with her daughter, her friends, even experienced it herself. Only now, she's the recipient of Bette Porter touching with abandon, and it drives her overwhelmingly heady.

Bette's touches are never ending; overbearing in the most gorgeous way. Dani's a toucher too, unapologetically so -- always has been. 

Yet another thing that proves they're mirrors of each other. 

It's obvious that Bette has had more than her share of touching this artfully in her past -- there's some envy and thrill at the thought. Bette's hands are strong and unbelievably soft while they cascade over Dani's back, digging between her shoulder blades when they find that the spot makes Dani arch, and down her torso, like she's bathing her in a waterfall. The grips on her arms are tight, expecting her to understand that she's not the dictator, and a sopping chaotic mouth that won't allow her to assume otherwise. 

The taste of this mouth is no different than anyone else's but it spirals her over her head and the electricity it elicits makes her mewl and claw back and leave herself. Dani's bombarded with scent and taste and breaths and another's heat fused with hers and almost can't breathe. There's not a spot on Bette's body that isn't silky, Dani now knows first hand, as Bette envelopes all of her with her bare skin.

Bette's so powerful that Dani isn't sure if she'll get a chance to worship this woman the way she needs, so she catches Bette's wrists, demure and sculpted wrists that she loves so much, halting them both. She meets Bette's eyes and hangs her mouth open as lusciously as she can, and knows she has her when Bette looks like a deprived animal.

They're both upright. Dani spreads her legs a little more to get herself closer and leans forward to suck Bette's bottom lip and release it roughly enough to get a low "Fuck." out of her. 

"I want a turn, baby." She whispers, and Bette's eyes turn black and that, paired with the air on Dani's pussy, make her even wetter than she is, and she's soaked. 

Keeping her legs spread, she lies back pulling Bette with her, making sure to arch enough to let Bette feel the wetness when she settles down on top of her. Bette gasps and attacks her mouth again, always forgetting to not get carried away. Dani reminds her by wrapping her legs around her ass, and flips them over, pinning their clasped hands above her head. 

Bette's a good listener when she knows she needs to behave, but always reluctant to withhold her need to go wild -- another thing that ties them -- and the joy Dani feels at the sound and sight of Bette whining and pleading is erratic and doesn't permit her to slow down or give Bette a break, even after she's done coming. But Bette has the last word, and Dani practically howls, and Bette growls and laughs against her collarbone while she tremors and pulses and wraps herself around silk and sweat. 

  
  
  


There's a quiet delicious buzz in the morning; a feeling of everything being settled, of them coming to a conclusion, even though the nature of it all was spontaneous and not at all at a wise time. 

Dani's body feels high, and Bette's grin hasn't left her face since she woke up. 

They lagingly make breakfast in the kitchen. Bette drags her hand across Dani's waist whenever Dani turns to get something; rubs her shoulder in the reassuring way she's always had that isn't only reassuring anymore; strokes her ass as she turns on the stove. They pause every few seconds to simply stand and enjoy each other's proximity, or for Dani to get carried away kissing her neck. There's a small mark behind Bette's ear that may or may not have been on purpose, and also may or may not have been a desire Dani's had since the first time she saw Bette with her hair up. Dani's been smirking at it all morning. 

"Cocky," 

"Mm?" Dani strokes the wool sleeve of Bette's robe. Dani's wearing the matching one and she feels like a prized puppy. Both robes are above midthigh, giving Bette the advantage of riding her leg up Dani's while she stirs the eggs. 

"Cocky girl." 

Dani smiles and rests her face into Bette's neck, breathing in her hair. The smell is wonderful. Beneath, on her skin, is the melded scent of hers and Dani's sweat, faded perfume, and what silky skin naturally smells like. Dani realizes she now smells the exact same and sighs. Dani loves smelling like her. She's not going to shower if Bette doesn't have any arrangements and they're just going to spend the day roaming around Bette's house. 

"How're things going to go now?" Bette's voice is still husky from waking. 

"What things?" 

"What do you think?" 

Dani kisses her top lip. 

"Don't think about any of that, now." 

"Well, we need to." 

"Do we, though?" 

"Those things don't go away overnight."

"She cheated. The engagement's off. You know the story, it's all said and done." 

"Your pain is still so fresh, Dani, and this came out of nowhere." 

Dani breathed deep. 

"I think the pain is more a pain of being betrayed more so than losing someone. Even though I love Sophie. It, it's different. It's nothing I'm grieving anymore." 

Bette's voice was wary, now. "And this?" 

Bette's evil to think Dani could answer coherently with her hand gripping her neck the way it is. Bette caresses her collarbone and grins, but raises her eyebrows for an answer.

"What is this, Dani?" 

"It's," Dani's eyes drift, then go back to her. 

"I don't know. But I won't not have it."

Dani figures if that was too profound, too early, Bette will have to live with it. Bette has a look on her face and no words, so Dani kisses her. 

"Did it really happen out of nowhere?" 

Bette looks down and smiles. "No." 

There's a wonderful warmth met with relief at the word. Then there's a crackling throughout Dani's nerves and a tingling heat.

Bette's hands have wandered down to the wraps of Dani's robe and are slowly, somehow erotically, stroking them before pulling and opening. Her eyes are black again. 

Dani leans against the counter and lets herself be taken by the only one in the world she really belongs to. 


End file.
